The present invention relates to a garden watering system, and more particularly to a system having an elongate flexible extendable and contractible helically coiled tube permitting a wide range of movement.
In the past, garden watering systems generally have relied on watering cans, permanently mounted sprinkler systems, or hoses of a defined length which had to be physically rolled up or otherwise stored to keep them out of the way when not in use. The permanently mounted systems have been expensive to install and lack the ability to reach new areas.
With prior hoses, a rather large diameter hose (usually having a diameter of 1/2 to 5/8 inch) is used which provides a large volume of water movement, although often such may not be required for plant watering. Such prior hoses have to be of a full length to reach appropriate parts of a garden, or yard, yet are far larger than necessary and are cumbersome to use and difficult to store.
The use of watering cans and full size hoses has been found to be particularly inconvenient for watering elevated plants, such as hanging baskets, due to the weight of the cans of water, the nozzle systems generally used on hoses, and the weight of water-filled hoses. Users often have been subjected to water running down their arms when attempting to water elevated plants with prior watering devices.